


Curse The Distance

by Dead_Potato



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anxiety Attacks, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Depression, Drowning, F/M, Flowers, Friendship/Love, Gen, Ink, Misunderstood characters, One Shot, Suicide, sad like REALLY sad, sorry for poor writing skills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25109533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dead_Potato/pseuds/Dead_Potato
Summary: There's too much distance between these two soulmates but pens are quite cheap and no one gives a damn about ink poisoning.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	Curse The Distance

Sia was really naive to think that nothing can get worse than waking up early on Mondays and attending seven hours of tormenting lectures. But she was proved wrong once again when she finally realized how her class is cursed by Satan himself and managed to get three back to back periods of Mathematics. Now she’s sitting right at the last left corner seat , silently apologizing for every little misdeed that she ever did in the past which led her to this exact situation. She swears that every time she sees something nearly close to numbers or the famous last three annoying alphabets of the English alphabetic system on her perfectly unused notebook her head starts to throb and some 8 digit number appearing on her right wrist in an illegible handwriting is not helping her at all.

When you’re fifteen life is supposed to be simple . But life has got different plans for Sia because somehow her soulmate has no shame and is devoid of any kind of patience at all. She certainly remember how just few weeks back it took load of scrubbing to clean the scientific names written on her chest which by the way is an awfully wrong place to write it especially if you’re well aware that your soulmate who’s probably living somewhere on the other side of the world can get a mini heart attack after seeing that. Also it’s a whole different point that how this person she is bonded to doesn’t even know how to cheat because who even get the scientific names wrong in the first place when you’re probably matching letter to letter from a biology book.(Also she’s not going to accept how instead of cleaning them she corrected the spelling and underlined them being completely aware about the fact that how her soulmate is too unbothered to realize it.).

Her soulmate is pretty much a handful cause her body is always covered in small rough bruises. She could only imagine how clumsy this person is to get injured almost every day. “Personally I think he’s just going through class register to get some girl’s number.” Hayley snickers softly beside me while holding my wrists and giving the numbers a pointed look. “Well to be honest I don’t even know if this person is a ‘guy’, or what if he’s gay and just trying to get some hot guy’s number” Sia removes her hand from Hayley’s grip and shoves her fists in her blazer’s pocket. “That would be the perfect prank by nature itself. You’ll be the next meme of our school.” Hayley grins ,finding the whole situation quiet amusing. “My life is a bloody prank.” Sia sighs hearing the final bell ,more interested in getting out of this hell- hole.

Sia was thirteen when she was first informed about having a soulmate. It was almost comical how her mother finally thought that it’s the right time to teach her daughter about the bond education(She likes to call it that). The second her mother mentioned about how you’re bound to be with your soulmate for the rest of your life, she could feel tears spilling out of her eyes because she was still not sure if she’ll ever be mature enough to share a room with anyone except her mother.

She vaguely remembers how this conversation started when she first woke up with scratches on her foot caused by some animal . It was probably Sunday morning when her mother helped her in understanding about how the bonding works , how ones pain affects another. She doesn’t remember feeling any pain from the scratches and her mother soon told her that bond gets stronger when you meet the person in reality , that’s when you start to feel the exact pain your soulmate would be feeling. That time Sia made up her mind of never ever meeting her soulmate in future.

Sia did tried to start a conversation with her soulmate but she never really succeeded. She once even took her marker and was about to write a bad pick-up line but soon ended up throwing both the marker and thought away. Maybe it’s her ego because even her soulmate never bothered to make her aware of his presence or what if he replies her back . She doesn’t know where to go with that kind of conversation. (‘ Hey I’m Sia. I am seventeen. I love anime .I am ugly . Have you already seen my face? That’s the reason you don’t want to talk to me. Right? Now I’m just acting desperate.’)

She’s not that confident about the idea of knowing more about her soulmate or maybe she’s just scared of him knowing things about her but whatever it is one day she would finally be an adult and desperate enough to start a conversation with her soulmate but not now.

It’s October ,one month past her eighteenth birthday but nothing in her screams “adulthood” except having an overpowering need to sleep for twelve hours straight even after having a caffeine overdose. Still her mind is more disturbed lately , she would’ve blamed Optics but she’s well aware that this particular time it something else. Just yesterday her eyes settled on her wrists which were covered in two giant marks. She would’ve ignored them if she didn’t knew what they exactly were. Thick sharp marks which were clean, not some rough patches like earlier which were probably caused from playing without being mindful of the surroundings. These were precise in a manner that sent a ugly sting to her heart. She can just hope she’s wrong about this .

Now she’s straining her eyes in front of her table lamp while having internal crisis of whether or not she should do something about this. “I hate my life” Sia hissed, opening the cap of her pen and writing a little ‘ _Hi’_ on her right wrist. When she finished writing the little ‘i’ she silently screamed (if that even makes sense). She doesn’t even know this person but she had already spent so many years feeding her ego that she thinks it’s high time she should make him acknowledge her presence . She doesn’t know what she would do if he by any chance reply her, she can’t just write a helpline number on her wrist, that would be little awkward. She doesn’t know how to do things without causing misunderstanding or what if he doesn’t reply her or do something else, maybe something worse than hurting himself like that. She can’t even imagine the pain her soulmate would be in right now or what he must be going through. She’s already feeling nauseous and she’s pretty sure it’s not just the soul bond playing tricks on her.

It’s been exactly fifteen minutes since she wrote that message . It’s two in the afternoon and there’s no way he would not be able to see her messed up handwriting on his wrist , or maybe he’s just ignoring her. Well this would not be the first time someone would’ve ignored her but she could just hope he’s alright now. Her legs started fidgeting and her head was hurting like hell. She tried blasting an anime opening to ease her mind but nothing’s helping. When she stretched her hands to get a hold of her phone which was lying on the other end of the bed her eyes soon settled on a little ‘ _Hey’_ written on her left palm. Her body jolted and she’s pretty sure she broke her backbone with how fast she sprinted off her bed. After so many years her soulmate wrote something which is actually directed to her.

Okay ,it’s cool, now she just need six more hours to think about a perfect reply to this ‘Hey’. She is going to embarrass herself this time and she knows it. But this is better, at least he’s fine enough to reply her. Sia uses a marker and write ‘ _Do you like science, cause I got my ion you’._ near her left thumb. Now she can only wish she’s lucky enough to never meet her soulmate. Soon she got a plain ‘ _Lame’_ written near her left forefinger . She would honestly be offended but somehow she can’t hide her grin at the thought of him being okay enough to insult her over used copied pick-up lines. ‘ _My sister thinks I’m lesbian , help me prove her wrong.’_ after writing this she’s pretty sure she’s giving him every single reason in this world to stop talking to her but soon her little frown turned into a smile when he replied with ‘ _How do you know I’m a guy?_ ’ Sia started writing again ‘ _Because only a guy would be stupid enough to cover his whole hand with names of adult websites_.’ And it was almost funny how instant his reply was. ‘ _I was thirteen.’_ Sia didn’t even blinked before writing back ‘ _Well I was thirteen when suddenly names of adult websites started appearing all over my hand in middle of my English exam_.’ And just after writing this she realized how bad she is at first impressions ,she probably went overboard with this and how she’s ready to be ignored by her soulmate for another five years. But what she wasn’t expecting was a little ‘ _sorry_ ’ on her left palm and somehow that apology made her even more sad, even though she didn’t do anything. Her alarm went off hinting her about her live online classes, before she could open the lecture tab she wrote a little ‘ _It’s okay dude’_ and plugged her earphones in.

It’s been exactly 35 hours since their last conversation(not like Sia’s actually counting it or something) .There was no reply to her last message but there were no cuts or anything on her body so she’s definitely not tensed like last time. It was after the dinner, she was just going through some notes when she noticed few cuts on her foot. She was sitting while crossing her legs so when her eyes landed on the cuts the first thing she realized were how deep they were. There were so many cuts and bruise on her body at this point that it doesn’t even bother her anymore. Her mother’s always cursing her soulmate for being like this. At first she was also annoyed by his recklessness but now when she know exactly what these scars are, her body went stiff just at the thought of what his soulmate is going through. She takes her pen and start writing on her wrist ‘ _You know what they say , it’s better to talk to strangers cause they got nothing against you, we can just built a peaceful non- judgmental zone here dude_.’

She doesn’t get a reply after that. It’s been a day and she checks for any new scars on her body whenever see gets a chance, but there isn’t any which is quite comforting. That day she was not able to focus on anything. It was evening and she was just using her phone when she saw his message on her left wrist _I’m sorry for giving you all those scars_. Sia just felt a sudden urge to punch his face and then her own because why the hell would he apologize for actually hurting himself . She is the last person he should apologize to. ‘ _I don’t know why but I regret not talking to you before’_ she wrote at space below her wrist. His reply was rather quick ‘ _Is this about my cuts?’ What could you’ve possibly done, you don’t even know my name_.’ She could literally feel the hostility in his words but she soon replies ‘ _Sia, 18 ,ugly. Stuck with a soulmate who doesn’t understand how precious he is. Tell me what should I do with him_?’. Reply came after a minute ‘ _Should kill him, probably would do a favor to him_ ’.

And Sia was worried because not only she doesn’t know how to reply to this but even the thought of him doing something like this is enough to send shivers through her spine. Screw this soul bond, screw her for being like this. Her mother always told her that her habit of thinking about other people’s problem would create a hindrance in her own life. But what her mother didn’t told her was how her soulmate would think of himself as worthless and would be able to hurt her emotions in more than one way without ever meeting in person. Sia didn’t know what to write like, ‘please don’t kill yourself’ yes ,why not? like it helped anyone before. So instead she wrote ‘ _You didn’t tell me your name , I told you mine it’s unfair’_ near her left thumb. She got a reply near her left elbow after few seconds ‘ _Kaneki Ken’_. She would’ve at least left a sarcastic laugh if she wasn’t feeling so miserable. ‘ _This isn’t Starbucks dude_ ’ she replied writing near her left thumb. (Well this all will take too much cleaning). She soon found a message on the back of her palm ‘ _Let’s talk tomorrow’_. Sia would just pretend she didn’t blushed at that. She left a quick reply at the same place ‘ _Cool , just don’t hurt yourself my little Ghoul’_.

Next day it didn’t took him much time , she just finished her lunch when his message came near her left elbow. ‘ _Why would you acknowledge my presence just after seeing my scars?_ ’ She replied hesitantly ‘ _Just wanted you to know that even if you’re lonely you should be aware of how you got a soulmate somewhere on this planet who got little bit humanity left in her. Maybe I never talked to you before but believe me I don’t want to come off as rude or mean, I was just scared of lot of things. When I first saw your scar , it was upsetting just to know how helpless my soulmate is and how you could think you’re worthless because you’re not. I don’t know you well but everyone deserves to live not for their soulmate or someone else but for themselves. You should take care of yourself dude_ .’ She didn’t realized when her hand was completely filled and started to look like a mess. But soon his reply came on her other hand ‘ _Nathan, ~~80~~ I mean 18’_ . Now this was the first time Sia genuinely smiled because of her soulmate ‘ _No offence but your sense of humor is shit dude. Or maybe you are just a 80 year old man smoking his weed off while judging every single women on this planet._ ’ She saw a little ‘ _Maybe’_ on the base of her thumb. And she just think maybe meeting her soulmate would not be that bad.

There were little messages passed on now and then. Most of them were about anime , or Sia would write romanized Korean lyrics on her hands just to annoy Nathan. She never brought the topic about his scars back maybe because she doesn’t have guts to do it or is not sure how he would react to it. She didn’t see any fresh scar after that which was reassuring and also he used to write something regularly which helped her to keep him in check. She wanted to ask for his number but she thought that it would make him feel uncomfortable. A week passed when she saw a little sentence on her left palm ‘ _Why do you call yourself ugly?_ ’ And maybe she should think twice before writing something cause it didn’t even took her a second before blindly writing _‘Why do you hurt yourself?_ ’ near her middle finger. And there was no reply after that and she knew she ruined it. She could’ve just let it pass and just talked about normal stuff but instead she gave him a reason to not talk to her. She just wanted to make sure he is fine everyday but she would not able to do that if he wouldn’t even talk to her. She wrote a little ‘ _sorry’_ near her thumb but there was no reply and she knew she can never help people, only thing she is best at is hurting them.

Two weeks passed and she never felt this anxious before , only thing which was keeping her sane was that there were no marks on her body as most of the time she’s looking at her hands or foot discreetly . It was nearly midnight when she was in the kitchen making coffee her hand started getting covered in ink little by little till her whole hand is turned into an article sheet. She quickly poured the water into her cup and hurried back to her room to pay attention to Nathan’s message. Her body froze and she could already feel sudden pain in her chest. She read it again just so she could prove herself that she’s seeing things at night and she just need sleep but maybe she’s wrong ‘ _I tried it. I tried drowning myself in bath tub. But I’m so weak. Why the fuck I am so weak?_ ’ Sia just wanted to cry. What she could possibly reply to this , she doesn’t know where he lives , she can’t help him ,she’s worst at advice or comforting someone. Maybe she should tell the police. But how could she give them Nathan’s address. Or what if she asks his address and he decide to never talk to her again or do something else to himself. Sia just couldn’t breathe at this point especially at the thought of what state Nathan is in.

She at last grabbed the pen from nearby desk with shaky hands and wrote ‘ _Bub, is there anybody near you?_ ’ Reply came after seconds and she can already sense his panic state because of his messy handwriting near her right wrist ‘ _Want to be alone’_. She then scribbled near her right elbow( it’s always difficult with left hand but she couldn’t care less) . ‘ _Okay Nathan can you breathe for me , is there anybody near you. Someone who you could trust, just go to him or her please bub .You are not weak._ ’ He replies a small _No_ and what the hell he meant by ‘No’ . Can he not breathe? Or he doesn’t have anyone to trust ,what if he sees himself as weak.? She doesn’t know how to handle this and somehow she finally manages to write something on her foot as fast as possible just hoping he could see it ‘ _Okay listen, I cannot understand your pain, I don’t know how you feel but all I know is you are not weak. Stop telling yourself that. All I know is if you were not able to drown yourself you may have a reason to live ,that’s what is stopping you .It’s because you’re freaking strong. Think about that one reason what is keeping you up from ending it all . Breathe for that one reason . Do not let other people or your fear tell you what to do. Live for yourself. Fuck soul bond. You were the one drawing those cherry blossoms on your hand, all those pretty flowers or those old cartoons when I was so freaking alone and miserable ,but you were there unknowingly helping me._ ’ She took it to her other foot _‘Please Nathan listen to me right now this may look like the only solution but don’t do this, you don’t know how much you mean ,maybe because you didn’t have anyone telling you that . Or maybe you just don’t want to hear them saying that. But you are fucking perfect so stop doing whatever you are doing because you deserve to live, because you have to live just so that I can meet you in person and slap that fucking face of yours for nearly getting me expelled for having a naked girl drawn on my arm when I was 14._ ’ And she stops writing when she took a look at it again ,she realized how much rubbish she had wrote already and it’s too late to take it back . ‘ _I’m going to sleep’_ his message nearly gave her a stroke. She wrote near her knee because she’s getting desperate for some kind of space to write ‘ _Don’t do anything, Please_.’ He replied a little ‘ _I’ll talk to you tomorrow’_ After few seconds she wrote her number on her right knee ‘ _If you ever want to talk or text just do it okay_ _,_ _good night , Love ya’_ She wrote it without even thinking and just when she’s about to rub it off she noticed Nathan drew a small lily on her right knee. She was confused , she didn’t know if she could trust him for not hurting himself . She didn’t sleep that night.

It had been a month since then , she remember getting his message the very next day ,a super bold ‘ _MORNING_ ’ on her face. And she left the biggest sigh .She’s sure that he’s just faking this kind of enthusiasm but at least he’s okay. Since then they talk about stuff that doesn’t mean anything or stuff that means something. She once took some courage to ask him to go to a therapist which came with a ‘ _I can’t’_ reply near her left forefinger . She wanted to ask why but she didn’t instead she told him if he ever want to talk she is available 24/7 . In the meantime she got to know at least something about him, how he binge watch The Office , how he listens to Kodaline religiously and how much he hate peas. She mentally screamed when he once mentioned how whenever he jerks off, Sia’s the one indirectly helping him. They talked peacefully later never bringing about his suicide attempts or something else related to that. She opened herself to him too, about how she was honest about him helping her when her friends abandoned her.(And it also take shit amount of time in bathroom to clean all the ink.)

One day she saw a little ‘ _My stepdad beat me_ ’ near her wrist. And she closes her eyes , not ready for what he’s about to write after that. Then ink started appearing again ‘ _I can’t even help it . I’m so weak. He does that every time when he drinks. It all started when I was 8 and it never stopped . I can’t fight him back . Sometimes he’s not even drunk. I just don’t let him hit my face but I can’t stop him from anything else_.’ Sia was pretty sure her eyes were wet by now. She may have an idea that why he doesn’t let his father hit him on his face but only thinking about that possibility makes her want to cry more. She was about to write something but then _‘Please don’t hate me for that, I want to do something but I can’t. I can’t get out of this’_ She replied with her shaky hands on left foot ‘ _Nathan, do you have a distant relative you can trust. Give me your address I’ll be there. Can you call police , you know you can do something . You’re just caged up in your fears._ ’ Nathan replied scribbling just below that ‘ _I didn’t give you my number because I don’t have a phone, I can’t call police I don’t have anywhere to go after that. He’ll find me and beat me to death. I can’t tell you my address , you’re the only thing keeping me sane I don’t want you to drown with me too._ Sia started writing on her right leg _‘Can you fucking shut up seriously. Listen bub I can’t help you unless you want to help yourself. I don’t want you to do something stupid and get yourself in trouble. Just think about something or somewhere you can go, tell me your address and I will help you , I’ll call the police . There must be something we can do._ ’ It really disturbed her how he quickly replied with a ‘ _No_ ’. Sia wrote on her wrists _‘I’ll get you out, even if you don’t want to help me or you’ve lost all your hope. I swear to god till then don’t even think about doing something to yourself . Be strong for me_.’ She doesn’t get a reply after that.

Next day she went to her local library getting all the books about soulmate knowledge, learning if there’s any possible way of knowing about your soulmate’s location. For now she doesn’t even know what she’s going to do after getting the information. Her father won’t help her even if it comes to her life , she could probably tell her mother about it. She can tell Nathan to get some evidence but what if it gets him in trouble. His injuries could be used as a proof but she don’t trust Police that much maybe that’s why he was so uncertain about informing them in the first place.

‘ _You know you’re nice’_ she saw this written on her left palm one day. She replied just below it with a pen ‘ _Did you finally realized how much you love me, don’t tell me you’re going to propose me at least don’t write it on my hand, Save it for later .Believe me after getting a good look of my ugly face, I’ll give you time to run’_. It didn’t even took him a second to reply back, ink appearing on her left wrist ‘ _Can you stop calling yourself ugly, It’s getting annoying. And why do you think that’s important . You’ve been there for me all these months, writing poems on your hands for me, I really don’t understand what’s your problem. Why do you have such a low self-esteem ? You need to stop joking about something like this and the only ugly thing about you is your pick up lines_ ,.’ And Sia definitely didn’t blushed at that. ‘ _Geez relax and Are you a parking ticket?_ (And Sia could already feel Nathan rolling his eyes and cringing internally.) _Cause you’ve got fine written all over you’_ A minute passed when she got his reply with a little _BYE_ written on her thumb. And she ended up grinning like an idiot.

‘ _Nathan can I please have your Address’_ she’s pretty sure either he’ll give his address or he’s just never ever going to reply after this but instead he write something ,font appearing near her left thumb ‘ _Stop whatever you are up to._ ’ Sia is just annoyed at this point , she has to help him and she’s going to need his address for that. She writes on her right palm ‘ _Listen Nathan , I can’t pretend for shit that everything’s fine just because you stopped hurting yourself, there was a bruise just few days back don’t even deny that. Please just believe me I’ll make sure he’ll never hurt you . I know what I’m doing trust me on this . He won’t be able to do anything ever again please_.’ He doesn’t reply for good two minutes ‘ _Okay. But promise me you won’t do anything about this situation for a week.’_ Sia quickly replies ‘ _And Why the hell am I going to do that_?’ Nathan replies’ _Either that or no address_ ‘ Sia tries to control the urge to literally throw herself out of the window ‘ _You’re not going to listen. Are you?. Okay you have my word give me your address I won’t do anything for a week_.’ She’s definitely not going to wait for a god damn week for this, she knows she has to do something really soon.

Next day when she saw his address on her left foot she was highly relieved that he’s in same country as her. Her plan was simple she’s going to take a flight to his state, call the police beforehand and tell them to get him out of that place and explain them about his whole step dad situation. (She could just pray that police would believe her.) and then her Uncle could charge presses against his step dad and then she can get him out. He’s already eighteen , it shouldn’t be that difficult. Well she know it’s not as easy as it sounds, she is no hero and there’s too much trouble. But she just has to risk it this one time. Her father doesn’t have to know anything about it (it’s fine he doesn’t live with them) She’s thankful for her mother for understanding her and helping her. Her mother was scared at first but maybe she also knew how domestic violence can ruin so much so she soon accepted to help her. At first this all seemed unrealistic but giving it a little bit more thought they just have to be good at their timing and then everything will be fine. She can get Nathan out of that place and punch his fucking face afterwards for giving her anxiety attacks at night and later could probably tell him how much he deserves the whole world.

Few hour later when she woke up from her evening nap she was in awe by the sight of her hand. Her left hand was covered in various exquisite drawing of flowers .She could just recognize some white and pink carnations and red chrysanthemum, there were few rose maybe. He used coloured pens and marked all the things with so much details that it was freaking unbelievable. She knew he is a wonderful artist ,his drawings are just perfect but right now it’s like he used his entire artistic approach in these drawings ,maybe because he never bothered to use anything expect his black pen. Even though all this ink is bad for their skin but no one can say no to this beautiful piece of art. She wrote on her right hand ‘ _It’s freaking gorgeous’_ He replied so fast that Sia literally thought that he was just waiting for her ‘ _I’m sorry I used my whole left hand’_ She replied near her right palm ‘ _It’s good, like really good_.’ He wrote a little ‘ _Nice. I mean it’s nice you liked it. I didn’t draw it for you or anything_.’ She snickered and wrote ‘ _Yah because why not use your poor hand as drawing paper?_ ’ No reply came for a minute and then she saw something written at the bottom of her palm _‘Gardener never pluck flowers from his garden, not because he doesn’t want it but because he know it’s wrong, they’ll fade away once they’ll be plucked out . Gardener will take flower’s joy with him so he just lets them remain attached to the stalk, because they are the happiest there and he don’t deserve something so beautiful in his hands._ ’ Sia was confused for a second there before replying ‘ _I thought I was supposed to be the fake Shakespeare in this relationship and you are supposed to be fake Van Gogh_ ’ His reply came after few second ,something incoherent written with ink near her right wrist , maybe she’s mistaken but before she can see it clearly it was smudged before a bold ‘ _GOOD NIGHT’_ appeared on her hand. And maybe she saw something spelled very similar to ‘love’ but maybe it’s all in her head because she really would have loved if he wrote that. Never mind all she want now is to get him out of that place.

It’s already been two days since he drew the flowers, her flight was late by a hour. She was with her uncle and her mother at the airport . She remember how she called the police an hour ago explaining the whole situation . It took an awful lot of time to make them understand that this is not a prank and ended up sending photos of her own marks. She told them about everything she got to know from Nathan about his step dad and the boy himself, and later she told them his address too. They just have to arrest his step dad and then she herself would reach his house in five hours , she’ll beg Nathan to tell police everything(she just want him to be strong this one time) and help her Uncle to press strong charges against him . Police later informed them that they ‘ll call her Uncle after reaching Nathan’s house and they’ll arrest his step dad for meantime(soon for whole time) and get Nathan somewhere safe in the Office.

Just when she was thinking about where they all can go wrong in this plan she stopped feeling her heartbeat .It all happened in a split second she was just watching her Uncle waiting for the phone call and then she felt a sudden jolt throughout her body which was followed by a feeling of numbness. It was like everything collapsed inside of her and jumped out of her body. She was feeling empty, hollow like a void. An indescribable feeling that she never want to experience in future. Wave of anxiety came soon after that and she fell down on her knees , her mother and uncle soon shifting their attention towards her. She was sweating profusely , she’s sure her temperature’s just fine. But she was sweating on the outside and from inside she was frozen like ice. Empty , she’s freaking empty.

She could hear her mother panicking “Get some water Josh, S-Sia look at me darling It’s okay shhh stop crying”. That’s when she realized there are tears dripping down her eyes , she’s crying like there’s no tomorrow. Her chest is hurting so bad. And just like that everything stops . She couldn’t feel anything, the pain, sorrow, nothing . It was just blank. And then she hears the ring of Uncle Josh’s phone which was resting on the seat nearby. She picks it up with her lifeless hands and press the green button “Mr Walker, w-we reached here like a minute ago, dad was stoned and passed out and…The kid- kid fucking hanged himself. He’s dead. We-“ Phone slipped right from her hand like it was covered in grease, and that one tear which was holding itself somewhere in her eyes finally fell out but nothing else came out from her. Nothing. Only thing she was left with was a little hyacinth perfectly drawn on her right wrist.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to curse me in 'comments'.  
> Sorry for my poor writing skills this was my first attempt at a one shot or basically anything this big.  
> THANK YOU FOR READING THIS.


End file.
